


Rock My World

by SilverBlaze85



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Epilepsy, M/M, Seizure, Service Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared/Jensen Supernatural RPF Prompt: Basically epileptic!Jared- Jared and Jensen meet, maybe at a bar, and hook up for a night together - basically a one night stand. They go to one of their houses and either during or after they have sex, Jared has a pretty bad seizure it's a pretty big deal and Jensen doesn't know how to handle it. they wind up in the hospital and kinda diggin each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock My World

_This is for[](http://wine-echos.livejournal.com/profile)[ **wine_echos**](http://wine-echos.livejournal.com/) ,who asked for: Jared/Jensen Supernatural RPF Prompt: Basically epileptic!Jared- Jared and Jensen meet, maybe at a bar, and hook up for a night together - basically a one night stand. They go to one of their houses and either during or after they have sex, Jared has a pretty bad seizure it's a pretty big deal and Jensen doesn't know how to handle it. they wind up in the hospital and kinda diggin each other._

_Hope it lives up to what you were wanting. :D_

 

 

_~~*^*~~_

Jensen tried to smother his disappointment when the kid was gone the next time he glanced up. They’d been trading glances and grins for a while now, and while Jensen was usually the instigator, he wanted to be the one pursued for a change.  He smirked bitterly at his scotch, shaking his head as he tipped a bit more down his throat. _‘Yeah, and see how well_ that _worked out?’_ his mind taunted, and Jensen shrugged to himself. He thought the deal had been in the bag, the way the kid was all but eye-fucking him, the interest and intent clear, or so he’d thought. He blinked at the empty glass, and sighed before heaving himself out of the booth and over to the bar. It was quicker than trying to flag down his waitress, and he should probably look into heading home anyway. His luck was running thin tonight.

He _barely_ restrained the urge to throw a punch when two muscular arms snaked under his, long and elegant fingers gripping the wood as a _tall_ , firm body pressed tight up against his back. “You goin’ somewhere, stranger?” The words whispered in a low growl, breath feathering against his ear, sent shivers straight down his spine, his dick waking up and taking notice quickly. He licked his lips, trying to suppress the thrill and arousal that had flared up like a match on gasoline.

“Maybe.” He leaned away a bit, glancing to see the dancing hazel eyes of the kid watching him intently. “What’s it to you?”

“Name’s Jared, and I was thinking maybe we could get out of here, find somewhere a little less… crowded?” His pause should have been creepy and stalker-ish, but the heat in his belly thought it was the greatest thing _ever_. He bit his lip, watching Jared’s eyes dart down and the pupils expand even further, and swallowed hard. And when Jared shifted a little, pressing tighter, and letting the hard length of his interest be felt against Jensen’s hip, well…

“Jensen. You got a place nearby?”

Jared nodded, watching Jensen closely, and grinned. “Got a dog, though.”

“Well, if you’ve got a bedroom door we can shut, I don’t see the problem. How about we get out of here?” He fished out the keys to his motorcycle and grinned.

The five minute ride was difficult, mostly because Jared was a handsy fucker, pressing tight against Jensen’s back despite the space on the seat, hands roaming and nails oh-so-lightly tracing the seams of Jensen’s jeans. When Jared pressed even closer, nipping lightly on the exposed skin between Jensen’s helmet and jacket, Jensen latched onto the thought _‘so_ that’s _why he refused the helmet…’_

The trip from the bike to the door was fraught with quick gropes, licks and nips, and a moment where Jensen wasn’t fully sure he was going to make it inside, when Jared mouthed at his jaw, coarse stubble sparking against his own, and Jared’s talented fingers snaking just under his waistband to pet along his stomach. The dog lifted its head for a moment when they finally stumbled through the doorway, lights bright and almost painful, and Jensen managed to pull away for a moment, panting. “You need to let her out?”

Jared wasn’t faring much better, eyes dark and smoky, voice roughened when he shook his head. “She’s got her own system to let herself out when she needs to. Let her sniff you if she wants, but I just want to get you into my bed, stripped down, and watch you ride me.”

Oh hell yeah, Jensen was totally on board with that plan.

~~*^*~~

Jensen slumped forward for a moment, gasping in the warm air. “Okay, you killed me. I hope you’re proud of yourself.” He felt Jared chuckle under him, and he shifted, wincing as the movement shifted Jared loose of him. He stretched languidly before crashing onto the bed, shifting a little to grab the washcloth Jared had thrown onto the pillow earlier. He wiped them both clean, and then flopped against the cool sheets, staring at the ceiling. “That was awesome, and if you’re up for giving me a little recovery time, we can try for round two.” Jared didn’t answer, quiet and still, and Jensen shifted a little, grimacing at the sore and tacky sensations. “Jared?”

The dog pawed at the door, whining, and Jensen propped himself up on his elbow, watching Jared, who still wasn’t acknowledging anything. “Dude, you okay?”

Jared’s hand clenched about the same time he did this god-awful grunt, and then Jensen’s world flipped over as Jared started spasmodically jerking, eyes rolling back in his head as he convulsed. “Shit, shit, shit!” Jensen snarled as he tried to pin Jared’s shoulders down, but the kid was a helluva lot taller than he was, and had the muscles to back him up. “Come on man, snap out of it.” The dog howled, scrabbling at the door, and Jensen gave it up, sliding off the bed and into his jeans quickly, zipping but not bothering to snap them.  Phone… phone… surely there was a phone around here somewhere. Jensen had a cell, but he _thought_ it was in his coat, and he didn’t even know where his coat _was_. There wasn’t a phone in the room, so he yanked open the bedroom door to check the living room and kitchen, startling when the dog shot into the room and zeroed right in on Jared. She took a second to whine and nudge him before she spun and trotted to the door again, scrabbling at a big red button on the wall until it lit up, which she took as some clue and went back to her owner.

Jensen didn’t really care. A cordless phone was sitting on its cradle in the living room, and he picked it up, trying to calm down a little when the phone rang in his hands, prompting him to yelp and drop it. It rang again, and he picked it up, pressing the answer button and cautiously listening. “Hello?”

“Hi, this is Marsha from the township medical center. The alarm was tripped, and we want to confirm that we’re sending a unit out now.” The woman’s voice was calm and melodious, and Jensen took a breath, feeling the racing nerves calm down a little. He nodded, despite she couldn’t see him, and made his way back into the bedroom, watching the spasms wrack the taller man.

“Um, yeah, we need a squad, or an ambulance, or whatever. You said medical center?”

There was a slight pause, and the woman didn’t seem to be reciting off a list anymore. “Sir, is Mr. Padalecki there with you?”

“Yeah, but he’s having a fit or something, and I don’t know what to do, and the dog hit something, and we just need to get him to a hospital or something, right?” The panic was sending butterflies swarming along his throat, and he tried to focus on the dog that was belly-crawling up the bed, nudging Jared.

“Okay, Mister…” Marsha trailed off, prompting him, and when Jensen stuttered his name, trying to refocus, she started up again. “Okay, Mr. Jensen, I need a little information, okay? The unit is on the way, it’ll be there in a few minutes. Can you tell me if he’s still seizing?”

Jensen glanced over again, relief at seeing Jared quiet and still, ribcage heaving in big breaths, made him slump against the wall. “No. No, he just stopped.”

“Okay, that’s good. Can you tell me how long it went on for?” Jensen glanced at his watch, trying to figure it out.

“I dunno, maybe a minute?” Longest god-damned minute of his life so far though.

“Thank you, that’s very good. Is he awake at all, can you tell?” Jensen crept closer, half afraid his presence would set Jared into spasms again, but the taller man just blinked blearily at him for second before slumping back into the bedding.

“Um, I think so? He’s breathing and he looked at me, but I don’t think he’s really with it.” He sank onto the edge of the bed, fingering the edge of the dog’s tail, watching as she kept nudging and whining at Jared.

“Okay, that’s normal. Jensen, the EMTs have let me know they’re out front, can you do us a big favor and open the front door for them?”

Watching the scene unfold in front of him was surreal, and Jensen almost felt like he was watching a show or something. Marsha told him he could hang up, so he did, tossing the phone onto the couch as the paramedics maneuvered a gurney around doorframe, leaving it by the door as the dog came out, head-butting one of their legs before yipping quietly and heading back into the bedroom. The brunette followed her with his bag, while the blonde held back a little. “Hey, I’m Steve. What happened?”

Jensen tucked his arms across his chest, hunching a little, feeling naked in just his jeans. “I dunno. I looked over and he was kinda staring into space, and the next thing I know he’s having a fit. I didn’t do anything!” Steve chuckles, jotting some notes on a pad like the UPS guys have.

“What was he doing just prior to the seizure, do you know?” Jensen feels the heat rush up his chest to turn his cheeks and ears red, and Steve tries hard to keep a straight face. “Ah, I see.”

“Look, I was at the bar, he started flirting, I was interested, we came to his house. It was fully consensual, okay?” Jensen’s a reserved guy, and to have a medic know he’d just had gay sex was a little mortifying to him.

Steve started to say something else when the dog barked, just nanoseconds before the brunette’s voice drifted out of the bedroom. “Steve, he’s seizing again.” The paramedic took off the short distance to the bedroom, Jensen following. The name stitched into the blue shirt read _Chris_ on the guy who was keeping a protective hand between Jared’s head and the nightstand. “He didn’t really come back around before this one hit, but I got the basic stats. O2 is low, everything else looks good. I was going to wait and see what he wanted to do, but this pretty well seals the deal.” Chris tossed Steve a neon orange nylon bag from beside the dog. “You want to call ahead while we wait for this one to stop, and then we’ll load him?”

Steve nodded absently, rifling through the bag for a moment. “Okay. Sadie, leash.” The dog whined for a moment before jumping off the bed, returning a second later with a pink leash hanging from her mouth. “Good girl.” He tucked the edge of it into his pocket before stepping into the hall, pulling his radio out and talking with them as he did stuff with his bag. Jensen was more focused on Jared, watching him spasm yet again.

“It doesn’t hurt,” Chris murmured, bright blue eyes glancing up. “He can’t feel it.” Jensen scoffed; there was no way that Jared couldn’t feel the convulsions wracking through him. “I’m serious. He doesn’t know what’s going on. It looks worse than it actually is, most of the time.” His focus went back as Jared started to still again, gasping hard. “Hey, Jared, you with me, man?” He waited a moment before leaning back to yell down the hallway again. “Steve, he’s out of it, if you want to bring in the gurney.”

“You’re taking him to the hospital, right?” Jensen started digging for his shirt, in the mess somewhere.

“Probably.” Jared made a soft grunt, shifting, and Sadie jumped back up on the bed, laying partly across Jared and licking his face. “Jared, you with me?” The taller man blinked sleepily, focusing on Chris for a moment before his eyes drifted shut again. “Jared, you had 2 seizures back-to-back. Me and Steve are gonna take you down to the hospital, okay?” Jared groaned, clutching the sheets, and Jensen tried to not think how he’d wrung that same noise out of the man less than an hour ago. “You arguing there, Jare? You know I gotta have a no if you want to stay put.”

Jensen gaped at the paramedic. “Are you insane?”

Steve’s voice answered him from the doorway. “It’s the law. We can’t force him, but he has to say no clearly, and sign waivers. If he doesn’t, we take it as consent to treatment.” The man was calm and steady, and Jensen felt the alarm slip away again.

It took a few minutes, but the two men got Jared wrangled up and onto the gurney, where Jared was starting to look more coherent and aware. Jensen had just enough time to think it seriously did look like some television drama before Steve knelt and clipped the leash to Sadie, letting her follow. They didn’t seem to need Jensen at all, and he started to follow them, shutting the door and hoping it was a safe neighborhood, that the neighbors would keep an eye on the place for Jared. Steve’s sharp glance made him pause though. “Sorry son, you can’t go with us.”

“You’re taking the dog, and not me?”

“She’s his service dog. She has to go. And no offense, but you’re not a relative or family member, so you’re not allowed to ride along. We’re taking him down to Mercy though, if you have a way to get there.”

Jensen nodded dumbly, watching as Sadie scrambled up into the rig and sat quietly in a corner until they got Jared loaded in, and then scrambled up to lay across his legs. He watched as the doors shut, and the lights started flashing as they pulled away, and felt a little lost and bereft.

He still wasn’t sure how an awesome lay had gone so, so wrong.

~~*^*~~

The trip to Mercy was quick, and they thankfully had a small section up near the front for motorcycle parking. Jensen secured his helmet and made his way inside, using as much charm as he possibly could to ply the information out of the receptionist, who not only melted, but damn near escorted him up to the room. He chuckled in the elevator, watching the numbers tick by.

He heard Jared’s voice murmuring before he got close enough to read the room number, and smiled, the relief warm and fuzzy in his belly. He leaned against the door frame, watching Jared nod sheepishly and shrink into the white bedding as he got scolded by the guy in the white lab coat. Jensen ducked his head as the doctor breezed past, and glanced up through his lashes at Jared, grinning as the younger man bit his lip, stilling his fidgeting. Sadie lifted her head long enough to verify the person entering, and then dropped it back into Jared’s lap with a sigh.

“So, I brought you some clothes… figured you might need those when they spring you,” Jensen offered, hefting the bag. Jared nodded, eyes falling to his lap as he twisted the beige blanket. The quiet was uncomfortable, and Jensen sighed, hooking a chair with his foot to tug it closer before flopping into it, bracing his elbows on his knees as he leaned in towards Jared. “So… I’ve heard others say I rock their world in bed, but man….”

Jared laughed, pink flushing through his cheeks, and the tension sort of melted away again. “I am _so_ sorry, man. Really, I had no clue, or I wouldn’t have,” he trailed off, sighing. “I’m sorry. It’s kinda embarrassing someone else saw that.”

Hell, it was terrifying to watch it, so Jensen figured they were on an even keel then. “Yeah, well. It’s not like you did it on purpose, right?”

“God, no. Finals week, so I haven’t really slept like I should be, and they’re my last ones, and I need to pass them to graduate, so I got stressed, and it all just kinda… snowballed.” Jared sighed, and firmly pressed his hands flat. “Thanks, for bringing the clothes by.”

“No problem.” Now that he was calm and could focus, he could see the bright green tag dangling from Sadie’s pink collar, the white capital letters spelling out her status as a service dog. He started to ask about it when Jared sighed, and met his gaze dead on.

“Jen, why are you here?”

Jensen sat up, hurt lancing through him. “I was worried about you. I know people joke about sex being the way to go, but seriously… I can’t think death-by-cock would be that awesome. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” He almost stopped, but his momma didn’t raise a coward. “I wanted to see you again.”

“See me again?” Jared looked perplexed, and Jensen tilted his head, licking his bottom lip quickly.

“I thought we had a pretty good time, the last part notwithstanding, and I thought maybe we could go for coffee or something later this week. Or did I read you wrong?”

Jared sunk his fingers into the ruff of Sadie’s fur, fingers tightening a little. “Jensen, this wasn’t a one-time deal. I’m epileptic. I get seizures, and sometimes there’s no rhyme or real reason to them.” He said the words slow and distinct, like he was trying to make something known to a child, and Jensen had the sudden thought that someone had hurt this kid before, used his history as a weapon.

He hoped he was right, and that Jared wasn’t just trying to let him down easy. So he shrugged, leaning back in the chair, crossing his boots at the ankles. “And I’m a caffeine addict. Your point? Doesn’t change the fact I’d still like to get to know you better.” He tried to keep his voice steady, nonchalant, and not let the fragile hope peek through.

Jared’s bark of laughter was answer enough for him, but the grin and nod of consent was even better.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I do not have epilepsy, nor have I ever had a seizure. Nobody in my social circle that I am aware of has either. I also do not, nor have I ever had a service dog. I did run this past 2 of my friends that are EMTs. If you find anything that is incorrect or inaccurate, please let me know so I can correct it. Thanks!


End file.
